Conventionally, in a type of a sphygmomanometer capable of automatically wrapping an upper arm of a user by a cuff for restricting flow of blood, the sphygmomanometer includes a cuff block having an insertion hole through which a user can insert his/her upper arm. The cuff block has the cuff for restricting flow of blood and a wearing cuff mechanism for allowing the cuff to wrap around the upper arm by tightening the cuff. However, in a case where the insertion hole of the cuff block is fixed at a specific inclined angle, a user may not measure his/her blood pressure in an appropriate posture depending on a height of a table on which the sphygmomanometer is put and a physical size of the user.
Therefore, there is provided a sphygmomanometer in which the cuff block is pivotably connected to a base block placed on, e.g., a table, so that an inclined angle of the cuff block with respect to a horizontal plane can be changed. However, a sphygmomanometer disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2004-254882 requires a user to adjust the cuff block and keep the angle of the cuff block by using the other arm.